


Falling for the Not-So-Straight Girl

by pieceofmysanversharto



Series: Little Did She Know [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Pre-Relationship, and falling in love, maggie is hopeless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pieceofmysanversharto/pseuds/pieceofmysanversharto
Summary: After Alex comes out to Maggie, Maggie lets all of her hopeful thoughts about Alex flood back into her brain, ending up making her very turned on and desperate for releaseorthe one where the mere thought of Alex makes Maggie weak in the knees





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a matching fic with The Experiment, but it also stands on its own. You don't need to read both to understand :)
> 
>  
> 
> [prompt from ao3 user breester_21: "You should do a Maggie one too!!!!"]

“I have to go” Alex says to Maggie as she gently taps the table in front of her, bites her lip, and walks away. Maggie sighs, and turns to watch Alex walk out the door, catching a glimpse of the enormous grin on her face. Maggie couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Of course she had hoped that Alex was gay from the moment they met and fought over jurisdiction, but she's learned over the years to not dwell on a girl until she knows for sure. She's had her heart broken too many times because she fell for the straight girl. Growing up in Blue Springs, Nebraska, there weren't exactly too many people like her, so she's trained herself to not let herself fall. As a result she's let her heart become far too guarded, making it hard for her to let people in. But Alex was different. From the moment they'd met, Maggie had let her guard down and let herself start to fall.

When she had first met Alex at the airport crime scene she'd been awfully turned on by the woman strutting over to her yelling about her crime scene. There's just something about a woman in a pantsuit that does things to her... So she'd flirted a little to test the waters, but wasn't sure what she was getting in return. She had tried not to let her thoughts dwell on the fed, but god she was hot. 

Maggie hadn't really expected to run into Alex again, but then they met at the empty warehouse. She didn't know it could get better than a pantsuit, but then again she hadn't seen Alex in tactical gear with a thigh holster. Until now. And boy was she glad she had decided to check out that warehouse that night, cause there was no going back now. She was falling for this supposed fed, actual secret agent, and fast. 

When Maggie took Alex for a drink at the alien bar, she decided to come out to her in passing, trying to read the other woman. So she mentioned that Darla is her ex and tried to gage Alex's reaction. Alex had seemed surprised, but not offended, but also certainly not the reaction of another gay lady. So she tried to put her walls back up, and not think about Alex, but that was difficult when they were working on a lot of cases together, and becoming fast friends. 

Maggie's heart lit up with hope again when she thought Alex was trying to ask her out. 

"I think I read you wrong," she said to Alex.

"What do you mean?"

"I- I didn't know you were into girls." 

"I'm not!" Alex said, before Maggie could even really wrap her head around the possibility that Alex was gay.

After a few seconds of awkward exchange between the two women, Maggie let something slip out her mouth that she probably shouldn't have. 

"You'd be surprised how many gay women I've heard that from." 

After Alex walks away, Maggie kicks herself for saying that. If Alex really wasn't gay, she hoped that sounded just like unfortunate pining after the other woman, and she hoped that wouldn't ruin their budding friendship. But if Alex was gay, then she wasn't out yet, not even to herself, and maybe Maggie gave her a push she needed, but more likely she probably sent her spiraling further into denial and repression. If someone had said that to Maggie before she had come out in high school, she would have been overwhelmed and humiliated, and would've wanted to hide even further in the closet. 

But then Alex showed up at the bar a few days later and started talking about perfection, and then about dating, and Maggie thought she knew where this conversation was headed. She tried to stay calm, and nudge Alex when she needed help to keep talking. Even though Alex couldn't actually get the words out, there was an understanding between them about what she was trying to say. 

Alex walked away and Maggie was left to deal with the realities of her feelings. Falling for a straight girl is different when she doesn't end up being straight. 

She downs her last shot and orders a beer. At least after the day she had at work she has a reason to be sitting here drinking like this, so she's glad she has an excuse when Darla comes over with her beer and asks if she's ok. She's not even sure what she's feeling, so she's glad she doesn't have to explain it. 

As she sits and nurses her beer, she lets her mind wander back to all of the times she had hoped that dating Alex was a possibility. The pantsuit. The tactical gear. The thigh holster... 

"Oh god I've got it bad..." she murmers to herself. 

She stops to think about the reality of the situation. Alex just started coming out. She's not ready for a relationship. Maggie doesn't even know if Alex likes her like that. Why would Alex even want a girl like her anyways. Someone obsessed with work, insensitive, and borderline sociopathic, as her ex so kindly put it. And as much as she wants to, she knows she can't date a baby gay. That's never ended well for her. They get bored. They move on. She gets her heart broken. 

She tries, and fails miserably, to get Alex out of her head. But try as she may, she can't stop thinking about her. Now Maggie's well on her way to drunk, and extremely turned on, sitting alone in the bar. She thinks about going to the nearby gay bar and picking up a one night stand to distract her, but all she wants is Alex. And as far as she knows, she can't have Alex. So she drops a few bills over the counter for Darla, and heads home. She only lives a few blocks away, so she takes her time, and walks there. 

She was planning to just go home and crash, but she couldn't get images of Alex out of her head the whole walk home. She imagined what it would be like to push Alex against her door and kiss her senseless. What it would be like to undress her for the first time, to see the battle scars she carries on her body. What it would be like to lie over Alex's naked body in her bed and make love to her. 

By the time Maggie reaches her front door, she is so turned on she can feel that she is so wet that she's started to soak through her jeans. 

"I need a cold shower...." she says as she kicks off her boots and heads for the bathroom.

Before she turned the water on she stripped her clothes off, but she feels how slick her centre is, and can feel her juices starting to run onto her thighs. She lets her hand gather some of the wetness and stroke around her entrance before climbing in the shower. "Who says it has to be cold..." she says as she turns on the water and hops in. 

She stands in the stream of hot water for a minute before she lets her hand wander back to her centre. She didn't think it was possible, but she was even wetter than before. So she braced one hand on the back wall of her tub, and one foot up on the edge of the tub, and let herself fall into the fantasy world that is Alex Danvers. 

She knows she shouldn't be thinking of her friend like this. But she was still feeling tipsy, and knew she either wouldn't be sleeping or would go find someone to hook up with if she didn't take care of her desperation. So she let her fingers thrust in and out of herself, her palm pressuring her clit with each thrust, until she felt her walls clench around her fingers as she came, desperately trying to keep her balance and not fall over in the shower. Wouldn't that be a fun one to explain...

When she finishes up in the shower and starts to get ready for bed, she considers texting Alex and congratulating her on coming out, because she hadn't really gotten to before Alex had left the bar. But after what she had just done in the shower, it suddenly didn't feel appropriate to text Alex out of the blue, even though Alex has no reason to suspect that anything was up with her. 

Little did she know what Alex was doing in her own apartment that night...


End file.
